FranceXReader :Reading Smut While You're Gone:
by Samantha Anna Snow
Summary: You were waiting in your lonely apartment now for a good couple of weeks, waiting for your loving boyfriend, Francis, to get home from a business meeting in Spain. While you are waiting, you go on your old DeviantArt account to pass the time, finding a collection of smut and lemons waiting for you. But, someone is on their way home from the airport a little earlier than expected.


It was official! Your life was absolutely perfect!

You lived in a wonderful apartment with a gorgeous view of the ocean that was literally right across the street from your complex. You had a wonderful job at the nearest college, which was located on the beach itself! Your apartment was beautiful and smelled like clean crisp ocean air, had the latest new designs that complimented the ocean view remarkably.

And best of all, you shared it all with your dearest boyfriend, Francis.

How someone like you found Francis at all was a mystery to you, but there was no denying that this Frenchman of yours was definitely the most gorgeous man alive! His accent, even more so.

His golden hair in the breeze morning and night was so soft that you could have sworn it was made from butterfly wings. It tickled the air when the breeze of the day wrapped itself around the locks of golden sunlight.

Francis's eyes were made from a jewel that the ocean created. The blue matched the water to perfection, the only difference? They sparkled with such a glistening gleam that they were created from the most perfect jewel of all creation.

Francis was definitely your angel from heaven. The one meant for you. Your light in the darkness. The one that, without him, you would be nothing. Your life, your soul, your reason for living.

He made your day every time you saw his face. It was definitely always a good day when you saw him, but today he wasn't there. You were all alone in your apartment … Which seemed a lot larger than it used to be.

Francis was involved in international politics. He worked for the French government as a foreign diplomat and was away every so often for negotiating purposes abroad. Whenever he was sent, he was gone for at least 2 weeks … if not longer. The longest he was gone was almost a month…

'Stupid, stubborn Russians …', you thought a little bitter. You couldn't and probably shouldn't complain considering how you never really met a Russian but the fact that they wouldn't compromise for the treaty or whatever they were signing made you go mad about the loss of contact from your boyfriend for a month. You honestly thought if Francis didn't get home soon either 1 of 2 things was going to happen.

1. You would have gone to Russia to beat some Russian heads.

Or

2. Go insane till your boyfriend got home.  
Thankfully none of that had to happen though. Francis was a very good negotiator and was back to your apartment a couple days later.

Right now however, was a different story. Francis was in Spain at the moment and he had a close friend in politics there so he might be gone for a little longer than expected, but Francis never really did hang out with his friends in your country considering he was a diplomat, he had friends everywhere. So, he never really made any in one area. Except for you.

So, that leaves you at the present time … Alone … In a big spacious apartment, with only a light breeze and crashing soothing ocean waves to greet the lonely quit air. You hated being alone … especially without Francis … Your heart felt so cold, empty, heavy, and just … lonely.

You were so desperate to feel him in your arms again but, this was the career he loved and you wanted to see Francis happy always. You didn't care the pain it caused you as long as he was happy.

You decided to go on the computer by this point to distract your thoughts surrounding the Frenchman. You sat at your desk and pulled up the school calendar … It was Spring Break and school didn't start again for another 2-3 weeks. With all your grading done and lesson plans up to date, you decided to go on a website that you hadn't seen since you were in high school. Deviantart.

You loved all the stories and art that you saw on the website. They inspired you and helped you find your life calling. You re-started your account and began to look through your stories … Low and behold; there were a lot, like A LOT of Lemons ….

'Wow. Guess I know where my mind was …' you thought shocked at all the smut content that your account preserved.

You quickly found one that you remembered … and it was one of the sexiest stories you had ever read. It made you horny every time you read it … So what did you do once you found it?

Read it of course!

But, needless to say, there was going to be a surprise for you … An early return from a negotiating trip in Spain.


End file.
